1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic feedback device and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a lightweight, slim and compact haptic feedback device due to an actuator module constituted of a piezoelectric element and a vibration plate, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of touch-type devices allowing for an inputting operation in electronic devices (or home appliances) through a touch (contact) operation has become generalized according to the demands of users who desire to use electronic appliances in a simpler manner.
Currently, a haptic feedback device follows the concept of providing an intuitive user interface experience and diversifying possible types of contact feedback, in addition to facilitating the concept of performing an inputting operation through a touch.
The haptic feedback device has many advantages: It can save space, accomplish an improvement in manipulation and simplicity, allow for a simple change in specification, have a high level of user recognition, and have good interworkability with IT devices.
With such advantages, the haptic feedback device is commonly employed in electronic devices used in home computers, traffic note issuing devices, public information services, medical equipment, mobile communications devices, and the like.
In general, the related art electronic device uses a vibration motor to implement a haptic function. The vibration motor was devised to vibrate the entire electronic device body, so, in order to increase vibration force, body mass must be increased.
Accordingly, a haptic feedback device and an electronic device having the same have a problem of an increase in volume.